headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vanilla Ice
Category:People | image = | birth name = Robert Matthew Van Winkle | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film | roles = | date of birth = October 31st, 1967 | place of birth = Dallas, Texas | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles | first = }} Vanilla Ice is the stage name of Robert Matthew Van Winkle, who was born in Dallas, Texas on October 31st, 1967. He is a rap artist who gained some measure of popularity with the song "Ice Ice Baby", released in 1990 and performed with DJ Earthquake. Though he faded into obscurity in the late 1990s, Ice managed to resurface multiple times over the years with limited success as a rap artist. In 2010 he began hosting his own reality television series, The Vanilla Ice Project, which premiered on DIY Network on October 14th. In film A fictionalized version of Vanilla Ice appeared in the 1991 superhero/comedy film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. In the film, Vanilla and his entourage performed at a night club in Brooklyn. The club experienced no small measure of calamity when two mutant monsters known as Rahzar and Tokka burst into the place, causing havoc. The Ninja Turtles arrived to save the day and fought against the monsters. As the battle raged on, Vanilla cut to a new song called "Ninja Rap", and his fans chanted along with him as he sang, "Go ninja, go ninja, go". Even after the affair was over, the Turtles' mentor, Splinter, even found himself intoning lines from the song. Ninja Rap lyrics Yo! It's the green machine Gonna rock the town without bein' seen Have you ever seen a turtle get down? Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound Yeah, everybody let's move Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove Gonna rock, and roll this place With the power of the Ninja Turtle bass Iceman, ya know I'm not playin'- Devastate the show while the turtles are sayin': Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Go Go Go Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja. Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Go Go Go! Lyrics, fill in the gap Drop that bass and get the Ninja Rap Feel it, if you know what I mean Give it up for those heroes in green Just flowin, smooth with the power Kickin' it up, hour after hour Cause in this life there's only one winner You better aim good so you can hit the center In it to win it, with a team of four Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the: Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Go Go Go Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja. Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Go Go Go! Villains, you better run and hide Because one day you might not slide Choose your weapon but don't slip Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked With the Miami drop that you like a lot Hittin' like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in You better check your level The power of the Ninja is strong—Fightin' all the crooks until they're all out cold. Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Ninja, Ninja, Rap! Go Go Go Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Ninja, Go Ninja. Go; Go Ninja, Go ninja, Go! Go Go Go Go!'' '' Notes * Robert Matthew Van Winkle redirects to this page. * Is an avid Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fan. * Vanilla Ice has a tattoo on his leg featuring the classic TMNT logo and the turtles from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze poster. External Links * * Vanilla Ice at Wikipedia * * Vanilla Ice at the TMNT Wiki Category:1967/Births